


? - 066

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: A boy confesses to a girl. Bitterness.





	

“Listen, I know… I know you said that you saw me as a brother but… I love you. I really do. And I had to say it.”

Her gaze drops.

_Why? Why do things have to always turn out this way?_

She wrenches her hands together, squeezing tighter and tighter, as if to squash this situation into nothingness.

“Jessica?” he probes, nervous. It’s his first confession. It’s not for her.

_Why you?_

The bridge between them begins to crumble. She’s afraid.

_Why? Will I lose you too?_

“I…don’t like you like that.”

“I know. But I had to tell you.”

“Why?”

“I couldn’t stay quiet anymore.”

Fear. Urgency. Desperation to keep things together.

“…Fine. I’ll be your girlfriend.” A rushed compromise, not without reluctance.

“Really?! I… I love you, Jessica.” The warning signs are there, but he’s too eager, too young to notice.

He steps closer, and kisses her. It’s awful. Bitter. Deep within, the bridge foundations crack. Eventually, they are destined to fall apart, and the two will never speak again. She feels it, she feels it as her stomach twists and turns. Hate. Resentment.

_Why?_

**Author's Note:**

> (2016)


End file.
